Quests
Quests are available from the questmaster who sits on top of the Ticket buil city at 603 km. Quests Quests are shown in the order they appear in the game. You do not have to complete the quests in order. Quest from the '''Questmaster:' # '''Refer one user to the game using the following link:' (Not here unfortunately) Open the link in a browser that has no Mr. Mine save data present and connects with a different IP than your own. Start a new game and wait for a while until the reward can be collected in your own game. #'Like Mr. Mine on Facebook:' Like Mr. Mine on Facebook. If the button doesn't show up, there has been an error or Ad-block is enabled. #'Play for 4 hours:' Play the game for 4 hours (240 minutes). #'20 depth:' Dig down to 20 kilometers. #'40 depth: '''Dig down to 40 kilometers. #'Golden chest: Find a golden chest. #'''Golem: I touch little children at night #'10K watts:' Have 10,000 watts of drill power. #'Play for 24 hours:' Play the game for 24 hours (1440 minutes). #'10 workers: '''Hire 10 workers from the Hire Center. #'Billionaire:' Have one billion dollars ($1,000,000,000). #'70 depth: Dig down to 70 kilometers. #'''10M watts: Have 10,000,000 watts of drill power. #'100 depth: '''Dig down to 100 kilometers. #'100M watts:' Have 100,000,000 watts of drill power. '''Quest from 'Underground City:''' # '''Youtube: Upload a video about MrMine to Youtube, and include your referral link in the video description. # Brutal killer: '''Kill 100 monsters. # '''Oil Tap: '''Hold 4 oil at the same time. # '''Fist of Fury: Get fist to level 3. # Deep pumping: Get Oil Rig to Level 6. # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon Rewards All quests currently have both a cash reward and ether a Basic, Decent, Good, Great, Awesome and Gold Treasure chest. Rewards from quest from the '''Questmaster:' # '''Refer one user to the game using the following link:' $15,000, and a Basic Treasure Chest. #'Like Mr. Mine on Facebook: ' $15,000, and a Basic Treasure Chest. #'Play for 4 hours: ' $50,000, and a Basic Treasure Chest. #'20 depth:' $50,000, and a Basic Treasure Chest. #'40 depth: ' $500,000, and a Decent Treasure Chest. #'Golden chest: ' $1,000,000, and a Decent Treasure Chest. #'Golem:' ' ' $10,000,000, and a Decent Treasure Chest. #'10K watts:' ' ' $10,000,000, and a Decent Treasure Chest. #'Play for 24 hours:' ' ' $20,000,000, and a Good Treasure Chest. #'10 workers: '$50,000,000, and a Good Treasure Chest. #'Billionaire:' $100,000,000, and a Good Treasure Chest. #'70 depth: '$200,000,000, and a Great Treasure Chest. #'10M watts:' $300,000,000, and a Great Treasure Chest. #'100 depth: '$500,000,000, and an Awesome Treasure Chest. #'100M watts:' $1,000,000,000, and an Awesome Treasure Chest. Rewards from the quest at '''Underground City # '''Youtube: $1,000,000,000,000, and a Gold treasure chest # Brutal killer: '$500,000,000,000 # '''Oil Tap: '$500,000,000,000 # '''Fist of Fury: $500,000,000,000 # Deep pumping: $500,000,000,000, and a Gold treasure chest # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon Category:FapFace Category:F*ckMeJimmy